1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a user to control a mobile terminal and each device connected to the mobile terminal using a speech via the mobile terminal while the mobile terminal and external digital devices are connected together via a prescribed interface.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
However, in using a plurality of digital devices including a mobile terminal, it is inconvenient to control each of the devices individually. Recently, there are ongoing developments of digital devices capable of exchanging information with each other by being connected to each other. And, corresponding standardization is in progress. Therefore, the demand for a method of controlling digital devices connected together via a mobile terminal more conveniently is rising.